Hécatombe
by Blood-Countess
Summary: Les dernières pensées de Severus Snape avant qu'il ne s'enlève la vie. Fic d'un seul chapitre écrite à partir de Fade To Black, de Metallica.


J'ai écrit cette fic en une heure. Je me sentais triste. Je n'avais pas le cœur de continuer _Moonlight Shadow_. Voici donc _Hécatombe_, ma belle et tragique fic issue d'une de mes périodes dépressives, basée sur la chanson _Fade To Black_, de Metallica.

Hécatombe__

_Life it seems, will fade away_

_Drifting further every day_

_Getting lost within myself_

_Nothing matters no one else_

_I have lost the will to live_

_Simply nothing more to give_

_There is nothing more for me_

_Need the end to set me free_

_Things are not what they used to be_

_Missing one inside of me_

_Deathly lost, this can't be real_

_Cannot stand this hell I feel_

_Emptiness is filing me_

_To the point of agony_

_Growing darkness taking dawn_

_I was me, but now He's gone_

_No one but me can save myself, but it too late_

_Now I can't think, think why I should even try_

_Yesterday seems as though it never existed_

_Death greets me warm, now I will just say good-bye_

_-Fade to Black, Metallica_****

Il regarda les cadavres allongés par terre d'un air indifférent. Ce n'étaient pas les premiers et sûrement pas les derniers non plus. Il essuya machinalement le sang qui avait éclaboussé ses mains et se détourna des dépouilles de ses victimes. Il ne voulait plus voir leurs regards éteints fixés sur un point précis. C'était l'une des rares choses qu'il trouvait insupportable, qui lui donnait froid dans le dos, qui arrivait à troubler son masque d'impassibilité. Peut-être parce que cette étincelle de vitalité qui animait si merveilleusement leurs yeux s'était éteinte par sa faute. Par sa seule et unique faute. Il se demanda si _ses_ yeux à _elle_ avait été ainsi, lorsqu'elle avait été tuée. La lueur dans _ses_ yeux avait-elle été étouffée en même temps que _sa_ vie? Il contempla une dernières fois les corps étalés sur le sol. Il n'avait pris aucun plaisir à la leur retirer. Il avait seulement obéi aux ordres du Maître. Il s'était seulement soumis aux ordres de celui à qui il avait juré allégeance. Il n'avait fait qu'accomplir son devoir. 

Il sortit hors de la maison. Il trouvait l'ambiance macabre était suffocante. C'était bien la première fois. Il ne s'était jamais laissé impressionner par tous ces bains de sang. Était-ce parce que _sa _présence lui manquait? Lui manquait cruellement? Mortellement? Si oui, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il conservait son air flegmatique et imperturbable. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, quelque chose s'était brisé, s'était envolé en même temps que _son_ existence. Les choses n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient avant l'_événement_. Il avait perdu le goût de vivre depuis qu'_elle _était partie. Penser qu'il avait coopérer à _sa_ mort lui faisait plus mal que tout. Comment pouvait-il être devenu aussi inhumain? Insensible au point d'aider à l'assassinat de la femme qu'il aimait. 

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées noires. Noires comme son âme. Noire comme son cœur. Noire comme le monde morbide dans lequel il s'était perdu. Il lui semblait que la vie s'en allait, hors de sa portée, pour disparaître au loin. S'il y réfléchissait bien, cela lui importait peu. Il avait perdu le goût de vivre. Il n'avait tout simplement plus envie de continuer à exister. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui. Plus rien depuis qu'_elle _n'était plus là.

Il releva sa manche pour regarder le tatouage hideux gravé à jamais dans sa chair, comme du bétail que l'on aurait marqué au fer rouge pour qu'il puisse facilement être identifié. Il eut soudainement un haut-le-cœur en le voyant. Incrusté en lui, une partie de lui-même à présent. Pourquoi avait-il rejoint ses rangs? Il n'en savait rien. Par haine? Amertume? Par dégoût pour cet univers qui ne lui avait apporté que le malheur? Par soif de vengeance et de pouvoir? Il devait assumer ses actes. 

Il jeta un coup d'œil au porche de la petite maison blanche. Des jouets d'enfants jonchaient le sol. Ils devaient appartenir à cette petite fille blonde. Elle l'avait regardé avec tant de terreur lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle. Elle était sa dernière proie, la seule survivante de sa famille. Elle avait assisté au meurtre de tous ses proches.  Maintenant, c'était son tour. Affolée, elle avait tenté de fuir. Il l'en avait vite dissuadé. Elle s'était effondrée contre le sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. 

Mais pourquoi se remémorait-il ces horreurs? Était-il descendu à ce point si bas? À ce stade où on prend plaisir à tuer? Atteindre ce niveau, c'était renoncer à la parcelle d'humanité qui nous était restée lorsqu'on s'était engagé à servir le Maître. Ces ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient et qui grandissaient de jour en jour en lui, étaient-elles arrivées à leurs fins? 

Il couvrit la Marque en rabaissant sa manche. Il se sentit soulagé un instant puis, tout lui revint en mémoire. Son sentiment d'être vide, à l'instar un énorme et sombre gouffre sans fin. Aussi vide de sens que cette vie qu'il menait. Cette sensation de vide qui l'emplissait au point de l'agonie, qui lui serrait la gorge et l'empêchait de penser à autre chose qu'_elle_. 

Il n'était pas lâche, loin de là. Mais cette fois-ci, il savait que cette bataille était perdue d'avance. Cette lutte contre ses émotions était vaine. Il n'arrivait pas à combattre l'Enfer qu'il ressentait. Le mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Ce mal qui l'avait foudroyé dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur _elle_. À présent, _elle _était morte. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. En fait, pas seulement plus rien à faire, il n'avait aussi plus rien à donner. Ses dernières forces, il les avait dépensées à torturer des innocents. Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui, ici bas. Seulement ce vide, cet abîme dans lequel il s'enfonçait plus profondément chaque fois qu'il prenait une respiration. 

Puis, la solution lui apparut. Il avait besoin de cette fin pour qu'il soit enfin libre. Il _la _rejoindrait, ainsi. Il briserait les chaînes qui le retenaient sur Terre. Il pourrait revoir cette délicate fleur qui s'était fanée trop vite. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait le sauver. De toute façon, il était trop tard. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il ne se souciait même pas d'essayer de le faire. Pourquoi chercher une rédemption lorsqu'il n'y en avait tout simplement pas? Il n'y avait plus que le présent. Il n'y avait plus de passé, hier n'était jamais arrivé. Il n'y avait plus que le présent et sa dure réalité. La femme qu'il aimait n'était plus. Voilà à quoi se résumait-il. 

Il déboucha la fiole qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et la porta à ses lèvres. Il avait réussi à enfermer la Mort dans un flacon. Il s'était dit qu'il s'en servirait en dernier recours. S'il était pris, acculé au pied du mur. Il ne voulait pas révéler les secrets de son Maître. Plutôt mourir. À présent, cela n'avait plus de sens pour lui, comme tout le reste, d'ailleurs. Il ne percevait le liquide de cette bouteille que comme une porte de sortie. Il avala d'un trait la mixture. Un goût étrangement chaud. La Mort l'accueillait donc chaleureusement? Il n'avait plus qu'à dire adieu, maintenant. Son esprit quittant son enveloppe charnelle, il fut réellement heureux pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie.

**Il en avait fini avec ces carnages, ces massacres, ces tueries, ces bains de sang… Severus Rogue en avait fini avec ces _hécatombes_.**


End file.
